mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Thompson 1928
The Thompson 1928 sub-machine gun is an American sub-machine gun, designed by John T. Thompson in 1919, that became the most infamous weapon during the Prohibition era. It was a common sight of the time, being used by law enforcement officers, criminals, and in World war 2, the British and Australian armies. The Thompson was also known informally as: the "Tommy Gun," the "Chicago Typewriter," the "Chopper," and the "Chicago Violin." The Thompson was favored by soldiers, criminals and police alike for its ergonomics, compactness, large .45 ACP cartridge, and high volume of automatic fire and among civilian collectors for its historical significance. Interestingly, the weapon is still to this day available for public purchase from most gun merchants. However the nozzle situated at the very end of the barrel was, and still is, illegal. The original design of the Thompson 1928 did not house the cylinder shaped barrel head. This is because it is in actual fact an add on to the weapon known as a compensator. In reality the machine gun had a high tendency to ride upwards when fired even in short bursts, this compensator launches a small amount of muzzle flash upwards after every 3rd round is fired thus causing the weapon to be forced down and allow the operator much more control when firing in longer bursts. Amazingly the weapon is still completely legal for purchase, the small screw on attachment however is very much illegal. Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven In game it has been used by gangsters on Salieri's and Morrello's crime families as well as the LHPD on higher wanted levels. The first time you encounter this weapon in the mission Ordinary Routine where it can be found in one of the bedrooms at Clark's Motel and it is used by the gangster behind the counter. Later it is used in The Priest where a man is trying to shoot the player from a balcony. In the mission Omerta, the Thompson is also used by the FBI who are trying to protect Frank. It can be used in almost every mission from then. Gameplay It has a 50 round drum magazine and Tommy can carry 200 rounds (4 magazines) with him. It has high recoil, but with time player can learn how to manage it. It can be also used as a long range weapon, but with a lot lower damage if one is careful enough. It should be noted that player should be very careful when encountering an enemy with a Thompson at a close range as it does a high damage per round which isn't a problem at long range. Specifications * Produced: 1921–present (Designed 1919) * Cartridge: .45 ACP (11.43 × 23 mm) * Effective Range: 160 feet (50 metres) * Feed System: 50-round drum magazine * Weight: 10.8 pounds (4.9 kilograms) empty (M1928A1) Mafia II The Tommy Gun returns in the sequel and the developers said that it wouldn't be a mafia game without the classic gangster weapon. The M1A1 Thompson has also been seen in the game, however it serves as the law enforcement equivalent of the 1928, having the same power, recoil and fire rate, the only differences being the magazine size and the guns accuracy. Gameplay Criminals also seem to use it during the 50's. This weapon can be bought illegally by the player only at Harry's Shop due to the fact that civilians are prohibited to buy and own automatic weapons during this period. Just like in the previous games it has a high, but still manageable recoil and it holds 50 rounds in it's drum magazine. Vito can carry a total amount of 200 rounds, which means four full magazines. It takes the upper section of weapon HUD sharing it with M1A1 Thompson. Trivia *In reality, the M1928 Thompson has an extremely higher rate of fire, emptying a 50 round drum magazine in less than 5 seconds. The rate of fire in both games are lower most likely for balancing purposes. *This is Joe's weapon of choice, as he is seen wielding it in almost every gunfight. *It is odd that this weapon does not share ammunition with it's close variant, the M1A1 Thompson, as both utilize the same rounds, the .45 ACP. This would be due to the fact that the two magazines (Drum and Box) cannot be interchanged between the M1A1 and the M1928. Images Mafia 2 thomspon small.jpg|Vito using the Thompson in Mafia II 6.png Game 2010-04-30 21-09-20-21.jpg|Sam using a Thompson in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Game 2010-04-30 21-45-16-20.jpg|Thompson in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven 942955_20100325_790screen004.jpg|Example of the physics of firing a Thompson 1928 MafiaBadass.jpg|Vito behind cover with a Thompson 1928. Category:Weapons in Mafia Category:Weapons in Mafia II Category:Mafia II Category:Gameplay Category:Sub-Machine Gun Category:Weapons